


Pleasantries

by ChyDev23



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, based on a picture and conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChyDev23/pseuds/ChyDev23
Summary: Oksana gets jealous, and then gets what she wants. A oneshot based on a picture and conversation with a friend.





	Pleasantries

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend Florence on twitter (@villenalle) for having this conversation with me and sending me the picture that inspired this fic

 

 

 

 

“I want to go out, be around some friends tonight. They really want to meet the person who has been keeping me busy and distracted” Eve’s pleading is met with a dramatic eye roll. 

 

They’d been sitting in this position for the last 20 minutes. Eve straddling Oksana, arms draped around her neck. And, of course, Oksana used this position to leave her hands resting against Eve’s ass. When she initially straddled her lap, Oksana thought they were going to have a bit of fun, not get into a boring argument about a dinner party she didn’t want to go to. 

 

“Why can’t they just, video call us? We could order some food, it would be like we are there without having to leave the apartment”. Oksana is pouting now, which is met with small pecks from Eve. 

 

“No take away. No fancy dinner. It’s just a couple of my friends, at their home” Eve could tell that Oksana needed some encouragement. Her fingers found the spot on the back of Oksana’s neck that she knew would get a reaction out of her. She scratched lightly, smiling as she felt the squeeze on her backside. 

 

“You’re terrible” Oksana managed. Eve leaned in, brushing her lips against hers. 

 

“You love it” Before Oksana could kiss her, Eve slides from her lap, jumping to the closet. 

 

Oksana groans laying completely on the bed. 

 

Eve’s head pops back out. “That doesn’t look like getting ready”

 

It wasn’t that Oksana didn’t want to go. Well, there was that, but she also didn’t feel like being grilled by Eve’s friends about what her ‘job’ was. Retired private investigator is the story they had spun. Which would have been completely boring, but luckily it wasn’t Oksana’s reality. 

 

With a deep sigh, Oksana pulled on the plainest sweater she could find. Some of Eve had rubbed off on her, clothing was less flashy, especially when they’d go out to the cinema or groceries. 

 

Of course at first it pained her, to not pick up every last piece of designer clothing, but she had learned that with Eve….collecting, owning wasn’t necessary. 

 

Eve was stuck between putting her hair in a bun or leaving it down, but when Oksana came into their bathroom to check on her she got her answer. 

 

Oksana wraps her arms around Eve’s waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, leaning down slightly. With an inhale, “If you put it up in that god awful bun, I’m going to scream”

 

Eve gives her a smirk in the mirror. “You’re being dramatic”. Eve certainly didn’t feel like leaving her hair down tonight. 

 

The drive to Eve’s friends house was relatively short, pulling up noticing two other cars parked along the street. 

 

Oksana held the door open for Eve, helping her out of the car. Eve links their arms as they walk up to the house. “Aren’t these the vegetarians?” Oksana mutters. 

 

“No, but you still need to behave” Eve nudges her side. She could feel the anxious energy radiating out of her. 

 

“We’ll have fun, I promise. I’ll take care of you” Oksana is momentarily calmed by her words, before becoming suddenly aware of how loud it was in this home. 

 

They are greeted by Sabrina, a woman in her mid 30s, who Oksana said looked like the walking embodiment of a cowboy. Blonde hair that was always underneath ridiculous hats, a crooked smile, some sort of brown or tan attire. If she owned a horse Oksana would have sworn Eve was actually working for an English rancher. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so glad you guys could make it!” Eve is use to how high pitched Sabrina’s voice is that she no longer winces. She was a sweetheart at least. 

 

They are guided inside, and Eve drops the bottle of champagne off in the kitchen. 

 

They make their way to the dining room and find 4 more people. Three Oksana recognizes, Jim from the same office Eve worked in, Tiffany from the Research department, and Danielle in coding. But she didn’t recognize this man. 

 

But Eve did. 

 

“Max?” Eve exclaims, almost too excited for Oksana’s liking. He turns to them and his eyes go wide, standing up from his chair. 

 

“Is that the one and only Eve?” Eve leaves Oksana’s side to greet him with a hug. Oksana was good at hiding her jeal- no her curiosity. She wasn’t that word. She wouldn’t even say it. Eve was her lover, there was no worries there. 

 

Eve was in shock, she hadn’t seen Max since university. He had aged well to say the least, some peppering noticeable in his beard and sideburns. 

 

“It’s been so long”, she stepped back to really look at him. He scratches his beard. 

 

“Too long honestly, you aren’t even on Facebook, I tried to track you down!” Oksana was quickly not a fan. She glides over to Eve, making herself present. 

 

“Oh! Max, this is Oksana” Eve beams between them. He shoots his hand out, Oksana makes it a point to give him a firm shake. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you. Geez. I can’t believe this. Eve you have no idea how much you’ve missed” his attention goes back to Eve. 

 

Everyone is sitting now, mingling. Max was an old crush, and by the looks of it, he was still crushing on Eve. Oksana takes the moment that he excuses himself to the bathroom to whisper in Eve’s ear. 

 

“Someone seems quite smitten with you” Eve can hear the tinge of jealousy in her voice. She hooks her pinky finger with Oksana’s. 

 

“And I’m quite smitten with you. And only you” Eve kisses her cheek, dulling the jealousy, if only momentarily. 

 

The rest of the evening goes fine, except for every time Eve laughs at any of Max’s jokes. Even when Oksana puts a strand of fallen hair behind Eve’s ear, or makes snide comments about Max’s photography work, he seemed unphased. 

 

And Eve kept making it a point to caress Oksana, catching the glances or rather, the glares that she kept shooting at Max. He was harmless, and any sort of move made by him would be cut off swiftly. 

 

But it’s when he suggests that they should all take some photos to remember the night that makes Oksana want to pounce. 

 

“Alright everyone, pack it in tight, there we go” He snaps a couple of shots. 

 

“Oh come on, Eve smile. You’ve got a beautiful smile” Oksana’s eyebrow raises, sipping her drink. 

 

He was testing waters he didn’t want to get into. 

 

Oksana smiles through the pictures, pressing her body against Eve’s. Eve could tell something was bothering her but she waited until they were in the car. 

 

“I don’t like the silent treatment” Eve’s looking at the woman driving now, waiting for an answer. 

 

Eve sighs, knowing that she wasn’t going to get a response from her lover. The rest of the car ride was filled with a silent tension. 

 

Oksana does open her door though, not letting her jealousy keep her from doing the one thing she always loved to do. 

 

But it’s when Eve gets to their bedroom that she finally talks.

 

“Take your clothes off” Eve whips around, cocking her head to the side. 

 

“What?” Eve is confused and it only makes Oksana impatient. 

 

“Take your clothes off, and get on the bed. When I come back upstairs, you better be on your stomach” Oksana leaves promptly after this. 

 

Eve wasn’t going to protest, she slides her shirt and jeans off. She takes her panties and bra off once she’s sat on the bed. 

 

Her breathing picks up as she hears Oksana coming back up the stairs. She manages to lay on her stomach just as she comes into the room. 

 

The sight of Eve on her stomach creates an ache between Oksana’s legs. 

 

She feels Oksana’s hands moving up her legs, it takes everything in her to not turn over. 

 

The bed shifts as Oksana is now straddling her legs. “You know, I could just see Max undressing you with his eyes”

 

“Can we please not-” Eve is interrupted by a slap to her ass. She bites her lip. 

 

“I’m not finished” Oksana offers. Eve nods, feeling the wetness beginning to form. 

 

“He did it so subtly, but I know that look. Because it’s a look I have given you before” Another slap, getting a low moan from Eve. 

 

“But then I realized I shouldn’t be jealous. Because you come home with me, every night” Oksana spreads Eve’s legs slightly. 

 

“And you cum for me, every night” Eve is on the edge now. The low tone of Oksana’s voice was making her drip, the anticipation was killing her. 

 

Oksana slides a pillow underneath Eve’s stomach, and it’s in this moment that Eve lets out a breathy moan, now feeling the head of Oksana’s strap on at her clit. 

“You’re mine” Eve can only nod, not trusting her words as she feels the dildo rubbing against her clit. Eve tries to rock against it, but she feels a hand on her hip, stilling her. 

 

“No no no, not yet” Oksana’s voice is dripping with want. She is dripping with want. But she was going to take her time, she wanted to take her time with Eve’s body. 

 

“Oksana please I-” Another slap leaves Eve speechless. 

 

“You are so wet for me, my love” Oksana runs the dildo through Eve’s folds. Every stroke she teases her entrance, Eve is biting the sheets now. Oksana needed to see her face. 

 

Eve feels one hand gripping at her waist, and the other grabbing her bun. Maybe the bun came in handy after all. 

 

But Eve’s thoughts are interrupted, as the head of the dildo is now easing into her. Eve gasps, trying to relax her walls to take the full length. She lets out a frustrated sigh, realizing that Oksana hasn’t moved since sliding into her. 

 

“God please just-” It was like a game for Oksana and Eve couldn’t help but love every second. 

 

Oksana’s hips worked slow, but steady. She was mesmerized at how glistening wet Eve was making the dildo with every thrust. Oksana’s core was throbbing just watching. 

 

“Spank me” Eve begs, choking out a moan as she feels two slaps finding her ass. 

 

Oksana can’t help but let out a low growl, she is in absolute bliss but god this bun. She practically takes it out in one motion, immediately moaning when the curls cascade down Eve’s back. 

 

She leans forward, putting her face in Eve’s hair. “Fuck Oksana” Eve closes her eyes, she was gonna lose it. Oksana’s breasts were pressed against her back, her strokes faster now, the sound and smell of sex drowning out her senses. 

 

“Fuck if-if you keep doing that I’m gon” Oksana stops, sliding out of Eve before flipping her over. 

 

“I need to taste you, I need to see your face” Eve watches as Oksana throws the strap across the room before sliding down to her body. Eve’s eyes roll back as Oksana’s tongue rolls around her nipple, fingers teasing her lower lips. 

 

Oksana could feel her own wetness on her thighs now. She could burst with how every touch made Eve moan. 

 

She uses her knee to spread Eve’s legs wider, slipping two fingers in easily. She hooks them, applying the smallest amount of pressure to the spot that could make Eve see stars. 

 

And Eve was seeing stars. Her words were now nothing but fuck, shit, Oksana, and god. 

 

But this wasn’t what Oksana needed. She kisses her way to down Eve’s chest, to her navel, before stopping at her hip. She nips at the flesh there, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman under her. 

 

She let her eyes take in the details she had already memorized, hundreds of times now. The mole that sat just at her right thigh. The scar from a biking accident on the left side of her hip. She had dreams of every single detail on this gorgeous woman. 

 

Oksana takes one long stroke of her tongue through Eve’s folds. Eve’s hands immediately find Oksana’s hair. 

 

Oksana moans into Eve’s clit, loving how Eve tastes. 

 

She takes her time, making a pattern. Dipping her tongue in, sucking on her lips, and alternating licks and sucks on her clit. Eve was dripping wet by the 4th rotation, Oksana could feel it on her chin. 

 

Oksana could only keep watching the way Eve’s eyebrows knit together, the way her mouth moved with every moan and breath, every twitch her stomach made. Every second was like a new piece of art to marvel at. 

 

Eve’s legs began to shake. She wasn’t going to last long, pressure was mounting quicker. And Oksana knew this, as she kept her mouth on her clit, but slide her fingers back in. With deep thrusts, and her tongue relenting, Eve felt her body explode. It was the most intense feeling. 

 

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming” she cried out. Oksana could feel her walls clinching repeatedly around her fingers, even as they slowed. 

 

Oksana slides her fingers out, licking them before kissing her way back up Eve’s body. She was smiling now. 

 

Eve kisses her hungrily, but slowly. She loved the taste of herself on Oksana’s lips. 

 

“You know, Max is right. Your smile is beautiful” Oksana can’t help but smile, getting a hit to the arm from Eve. 

  
  
  


 


End file.
